Literal Pairing Name Series
by Bringer Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: A series of one-shots all based off the shipping name for the pairings.
1. 1 Thiefshipping, T

_This is the first of a one-shot collection I like to call the "Literal Pairing Name Series" Meaning that this is a collection of short stories where I take the shipping name and write a fic that has something to do with the name of the pairing. I hope that you all enjoy._

_Pairing: Thiefshipping (Bakura/Malik)_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh  
><em>

_Thief_

Malik laughed as he pushed through the door into the house followed by Bakura who was also laughing, but his laugh was more of a low chuckle. They shut the door and leaned against it as they both tried to catch their breath.

Bakura was holding his hands behind his back and when the two had calmed down slightly Malik turned to Bakura with a grin on his face, "Let me see them."

Bakura grinned back as he moved his hands from behind his back to reveal a pair of black leather pants. Ate seeing them it immediately caused the two to burst out laughing again.

"I can't believe we actually stool the Pharaoh's pants." Malik said, a hand gripping his side as he tried to stop himself from laughing.

Bakura still had that wicked grin on his face, "He's going to be so pissed. Gods, I can't wait to see that."

Just then the sound of a phone ringing sounded. Instantly the two thieves stopped laughing and looked in the direction of the sound. Bakura pushed away from the door and walked to the phone, Malik followed him.

Bakura looked at the caller ID and grinned, turning to look at Malik. Malik looked at the caller ID as well and when he noticed who it was he looked up at Bakura and grinned back. The two then burst out laughing again and ignored the phone as it continued to ring.


	2. 2 Danceshipping, T

_Here's the second chapter._

_Pairing: Danceshipping (Mai/Anzu)_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Yugioh is not mine  
><em>

_Dance_

Anzu frowned as she put her drink down and looked around the bar that she was in. She was sitting by herself at a table, watching everyone else as they danced and had fun, normally on any other day Anzu would be up there with everyone else, dancing away and having fun, but tonight she just wasn't in the mood.

A tear ran down her cheek as she looked back at her drink, reaching for it again, but not actually picking it back up, she just stared at the drink for a few moments before she lifted a hand to her face and wiped the tear away before scoffing at herself.

"I'm being so ridiculous." Anzu said as she raised both of her hands to her face and scrubbed at her eyes in an attempt to stop herself from crying, but it had the opposite affect and she started crying harder.

After a few moments she gave up on trying to stop the tears and leaned back her seat and rested her head on the back, staring up at the ceiling.

"It's not his fault." She whispered to herself, "I just thought…" She trialed off as she looked back down at her drink.

"Hey Hun, why so down?" A voice said from the side.

Anzu gasped as she whipped around at the sound of the very familiar voice to see Mai Kujaku standing next to the table she was sitting at.

Anzu looked away and viscously rubbed at her face once again before answering, "N- No reason, I'm fine"

Mai tsked as she took a seat at the table across from Anzu, "You shouldn't lie Hun." She said as she reached across the table and grabbed one of Anzu's hands, "Now tell me what's wrong."

Anzu looked at Mai and then down at her hand which was now gripped in one of Mai's before looking back up at her. Anzu stared at the blond woman for a few moments longer before she looked away again, "I- It's nothing, really."

Mai leaned in closer to the other girl, "Hun, I don't think your one to cry for no reason."

Anzu looked back at the blond before once again looking away, "I'm just being stupid." She said as she pulled her hand out of the other's.

Mai sighed softly and leaned against the back of her seat, looking at the other with a slight frown on her face, "Hunny, you're not stupid, just talk to me."

"I- I… I told… someone that I liked them." Anzu whispered, still not looking at the other woman.

Mai blinked, but then smiled softly and leaned forward again, "Oh, Hunny, it's alright. Do you want to keep talking about it?"

"It's was Atem." Anzu replied in the same whisper.

Mai blinked, "Really?" She asked, slightly surprised before she shook it off, "But it's alright, Hun, maybe he just didn't want anything to come between your friendship."

Anzu shook her head, "No, h- he told me why. He's… with someone already."

"Oh… I see, well…" Mai tried.

Anzu finally looked back at the other woman, a small smile on her face, "I'm not angry with him or anything, he let me down really gently, it's just, I thought he was the one."

"Hun, maybe he is. He's only had his own body for a few weeks, maybe he just jumped at the first girl who asked him out. Just wait it out." Mai said, "Not that I'm saying you should try to sabotage his relationship or anything."

Anzu laughed slightly, "Oh, I'd never do that, I'm just glad he's happy, and I don't think he'd be into me even if he did break up with the other, not that I think he will."

"You never know Hun." Mai replied.

Anzu looked at her hands and then back up at Mai, "Yeah, I do. I asked him who it was that he was with, I didn't even know he was in a relationship, and I guess it explained why."

Mai raised an eyebrow, "Who was it? Someone you know?"

She nodded, "Yeah, my best friend."

"Oh, Hun, I'm sorry, but that still doesn't mean-" Mai started.

"Mai, my best friend is Yugi." Anzu interrupted.

Mai's eyes widened slightly, "Oh."

Anzu laughed slightly again, "Yeah, that's what I thought, but it's alright, I'm happy for the both of them."

Mai smiled back at the brunette girl, "You're handling this better then I would."

Anzu smiled, "I really am happy for them, I really care about Atem, and Yugi is my best friend." She sighed, "It's just… you know."

"Yeah, I know." Mai replied before looking away to look at the crowd.

Just then the song changed and Mai smiled again as she turned to look back to the brunette, "You want to dance?"

Anzu blinked, "With you?"

Mai shrugged, "Why not?"

Anzu blushed darkly and looked away as she thought it over, a few seconds later she turned back to look at the taller woman, the blush still on her face, "Sure."

Mai's smiled widened as she stood up and reached a hand out to Anzu.

Anzu looked at the offered hand for a moment before she grabbed it and allowed the other to drag her into the crowd.


	3. 3 Puppyshipping, K

_Pairing: Puppyshipping (Seto/Jounochi)_

_Rating: K_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing  
><em>

_Puppy_

Jounochi sat on one of the couches in the den of the Kaiba Mansion staring at the large Christmas tree that was taking up a large portion of the opposite wall of the room. Mokubah was sitting on the floor in front of the tree, shaking a box covered in wrapping paper close to his ear to try and see if he could figure out what was inside.

Mokubah than turned to look at Jounochi as he put the box back down next to the many other's, "Come on, can I at least open one?"

Jounochi grinned, "Nah, we gotta wait for your brother."

"But he's never going to come out." Mokubah whined.

Jounochi laughed, "Yeah, he will, even if it means I have ta drag him out. Which might happen sooner rather than later seein' as I don't think his gift is gonna wait much longer."

Mokubah broke into a wide grin as Jounochi said this, "I can't wait until he see it."

"Neither can I." Jounochi replied with a matching grin.

"You can't wait until I see what?" A voice asked from the entryway into the den.

Mokubah and Jounochi turned to look at the tall brunette that had finally decided to join them.

The moment Mokubah saw his older brother he shot off the floor and ran to his brother, wrapping his arms around his waist before letting go and grabbing his wrist to drag him further into the room, "Finally you came out, why do you have to work on Christmas?"

Seto grudgingly allowed Mokubah to drag him into the room before he pulled his arm out of Mokubah's grip and took a seat on the couch next to Jounochi, "Because Kaiba Corp is still open despite it being a holiday, now can we get this over with so that I can return to work."

"Nah, I think we're going to drag dis out as long as possible so dat you have to spend time with us." Jounochi replied.

Seto turned to look at the blond and gave him a glare, "I have work to do and you know it Katsuya."

"Oh, come on Seto, it's Christmas, can't you just take one day off of work for a chance?" Mokubah asked with a pout.

Seto heaved a sigh, "Fine."

Mokubah grinned and hugged his brother again, "Thanks Seto."

"Yeah." Seto said as he patted the other's head.

Mokubah pulled away and turned back to the tree to look at the pile of boxes in front of it, "What should I open first?"

"Hey, Mokubah, what da ya say we let Seto open his present first?" Jounochi suggested.

"Oh, yeah!" Mokubah said excitedly as he ran over to tree to look through the boxes.

Seto raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at Jounochi, "What are you two up to?"

Jounochi merely grinned, "Nothing."

Just then Mokubah walked back over with a small box wrapped in shinny blue wrapping paper in his hands and held it out to Seto.

Seto took that box and looked at it before looking back at Jounochi.

"Dat's from me." Jounochi replied.

Seto looked at Jounochi suspiciously for a few moments before he slowly unwrapped the present to reveal a small black box. He then open the box to reveal a blue collar.

Seto raised an eyebrow again as he lifted the collar out of the box and turned to look back at Jounochi, "You got me a dog collar? Is this to get back at all those mutt comments or something like that?"

Jounochi laughed before getting off of the couch and heading out of the room, "Not exactly, that's just part of your gift." And with that he left the room.

Seto blinked and looked back at Mokubah who had a wide grin on his face once again.

"What's going on?" Seto asked.

Mokubah looked back at Seto, "Nothing."

Seto looked back at the collar he was still holding his hand and then it suddenly clicked.

"No way." Seto said as he got up off of the couch and stormed out of the room to go find Jounochi. He found him as the blond was just about to open the door to the garage.

When Jounochi heard the footsteps he turned to look at the glaring brunette.

"You did not get a dog." Seto growled.

"Actually…" Jounochi trailed off as he opened the door and instantly a small golden colored puppy ran into the house, it's tail wagging happily.

"Get rid of it." Seto said angrily.

"Come on Seto." Mokubah whined from behind the tall brunette, having followed him out of the room, "It's a present, it's rude to say you don't like it."

"No way, I want it out." Seto said as he turned to glance at Mokubah over his shoulder before turning his glare back to Jounochi, "I don't want an animal in my house."

"Come on Seto, lighten up." Jounochi replied.

"Yeah, Seto, I'll even take care of it for you." Mokubah pleaded.

Seto growled again, "Fine, keep it, but it better stay out of our room." He said before turning and stalking down the hallway, back toward the den, "Now can we just please get this blasted holiday over with?"

Jounochi and Mokubah watched Seto for a few moments until he disappeared into the room before they looked at each other and grinned, giving each other a high five.

"Alright, now let's get back in dere before he decides ta go back on his word." Jounochi whispered before he picked up the puppy that had been happily sniffing around the floor.

Mokubah nodded and with that the two hurried into the other room.


	4. 4 Rivalshipping, K

_Pairing: Rivalshipping (Seto/Yugi)_

_Rating: K_

_Disclaimer: Not mine  
><em>

_Rival_

Yugi smiles as he walked down one of the many pathways that wove through Domino Park, Seto Kaiba walking at his side.

It was late morning on a week day so there weren't many other people at the park, which was the only reason that Yugi had been able to convince Seto to go out on a walk with him.

"Yugi can we go home now?" Seto said as he eyed some of the other people in the park, "I don't want to start a scene."

Just then as if on cue few teenagers started walking over to the two of them. The two stopped walking and Seto glared at the approaching crowd, but they didn't seem to care.

When you crowd reached them neither were surprised that a few of them were holding pads of papers and pen.

"Can we get your autographs?" One of the teens in front asked.

Seto growled softly and was about to refuse when Yugi stepped in front of him with a large smile on his face, "Of course." Yugi said as he took the offered pen and paper from the closest kid, "Come on Seto, don't be rude." He said before giving the paper and pen back before taking another one.

Seto rolls his eyes, but grudgingly took the paper and pen from one of the kids and hurriedly jotted his name down before taking another one.

A few moments later all of the teens had autographs from the two famous duelists.

"Thank you." A few of them said.

"No problem." Yugi replied, still smiling.

Then one of the kids decided to ask, "Why are you to walking together, don't you hate each other."

Yugi blinked and then laughed, "No, we don't hat each other, there's a difference between being rivals and hating each other."

The teens muttered in confusion before Seto decided he was done, "Come on Yugi." He said before he grabbed Yugi by the bicep and started dragging him away from the crowd.

Yugi laughed and waved to the kids before allowing Seto to drag him out of the park.


	5. 5 Heartshipping, K

_Pairing: Heartshipping (Ryou/Yugi)_

_Rating: K_

_Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me  
><em>

_Heart_

Ryou quietly opened the door into the house that he shared with Yugi, it was late and he was sure that Yugi was already asleep.

Ryou sighed as he closed the door behind himself and removed his shoes, "I can't believe I missed our anniversary." He whispered to himself.

Work had been really busy for Ryou and he had had to stay late for the last couple of nights, and tonight was no exception. He had tried to ask his boss if he could get off early, but unfortunately he hadn't been able to.

Ryou sighed again as he ran a hand through his hair before walking toward the dinning room, where a light was still on.

Ryou walked into the other room, thinking that the only reason that the light was on because Yugi had forgotten to turn it off before going to their room, but he was very surprised when he found the smaller, tri-color haired male sitting at one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

Ryou smiled as he looked at Yugi, who had obviously fallen asleep while waiting for him to come home and in his hand was a small heart-shaped box with a card that read, "Happy Anniversary Ryou."

Ryou walked over to the sleeping man and took the box from him before setting it aside and placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder, "Yugi wake up. I'm home, let's go to bed." He whispered softly as he gently shook the smaller male.

Yugi's eye slowly fluttered open and he looked up at the white heard man who was trying to wake him up. Yugi stared at Ryou for a few moments before he seemed to realize who the other was.

Yugi yawned, "Welcome home Ryou." He said as he rubbed at one of his eyes.

Ryou smiled back at the other, "Thanks Yugi, now let's get you to bed."

"But…" Yugi trailed off again as he let out another yawn, "…What about our anniversary?"

"We can celebrate it tomorrow, I asked my boss for the day off." Ryou replied.

Yugi smiled tiredly when he heard this, "That's great." He said as he stood up from his seat.

Ryou smiled back as he lead his boyfriend out of the dinning room, right after grabbing the small heart-shaped box off of the table.


	6. 6 Wishshipping, K

_Pairing: Wishshipping (Jounochi/Yugi)  
><em>

_Rating: K_

_Disclaimer: Yugioh is not my property  
><em>

_Wish_

The sky was dark, it was early evening and Jounochi and Yugi were lying on a blanket on a grassy hill, looking up at the starry sky.

Yugi curled up closer to the blond male next to him when a chill ran through him.

Jounochi laughed softly as he allowed the smaller boy to snuggle up to him and wrapped his arms around him before looking back up at the sky.

The two continued to watch the sky for several moments before suddenly a small bright line streaked across the sky.

Yugi pushed away from Jounochi, propped himself up on one arm, and pointed at the shooting star with the other, "Hurry, make a wish." He said before quickly closing his eyes.

Jounochi laughed again before he closed his eyes as well.

After a few moments the two opened their eyes and both sat up properly on the blanket before Jounochi turned to Yugi, "So what did you wish for?"

Yugi grinned, "You know I can't tell you."

Jounochi just smiled back and shook his head.


	7. 7 Kleptoshipping, T

_Pairing: Kleptoshipping (Bakura/Yugi)_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh  
><em>

_Klepto_

Yugi sat in a recliner in the front room of the house that he shared with his boyfriend Bakura. He was waiting for the other to come home and to entertain himself before the other made it home he was reading a book.

A few moments later the front door to the house opened to reveal Bakura. The white haired male quickly made his way into the house and closed the door behind himself.

Yugi smiled as he closed his book and looked up as the other entered. He got up out of his seat and walked over to the other, "Welcome home 'kura." He greeted.

Bakura looked back at the smaller male and just grunted in response.

It was now that Yugi noticed that Bakura seemed to be holding something behind his back. The smaller male blinked, "Bakura, what is that?"

Bakura grinned before moving his hand from behind his back to reveal a small black box, "Remember that watch you said you really wanted?" He said as he held the box out to Yugi.

Yugi gasped as his eyes widened, he reached out and took the box from Bakura before opening it to reveal the watch, "But 'Kura this was so expecnsive, how in the world did you pay for this?" He asked as he looked back up at the other.

Bakura just continued to grin and gave a shrug, "Let's just say they gave me a discount."

Yugi blinked at the other in confusion, he was sure that wouldn't have been the case, and then it clicked. Yugi closed the box and his eyes narrowed as he glared up at the other man, "You stole this didn't you?"

"It's what I do-" Bakura started.

"Oh, you're such a klepto!" Yugi said angrily before he shoved the box back at Bakura, "Here, I want you to take it back."

Bakura grumbled before snatching the box back from the other, "I'll do it tomorrow."

"No, I want you to put it back before anyone notices that it's gone." Yugi replied as he turned around and went back to the chair he had been in before Bakura had entered the house.

"Gods, why do you have to be such a goody-goody?" Bakura complained before he turned around as well and stormed out of the house.


	8. 8 Feathershipping, K

_Pairing: Feathershipping (Jounochi, Yami, Yugi)_

_Rating: K  
><em>

_Disclaimer: Yugioh is not mine  
><em>

_Feather_

Jounochi, Yami, and Yugi were all sitting curled up on the couch of the front room of the house that they shared watching a movie. It was pretty late and the three were just enjoying sometime together after the busy day that they had all had.

Suddenly Yugi, who was curled up between the two taller men, yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

Jounochi and Yami turned to look at him when they heard this.

"You tired Yug'?" Jounochi asked.

Yugi blushed slightly and nodded, "I guess so." He said as he stood up from the couch and stretched before turning to go head up to their room.

At this Yami and Jounochi also got up off of the couch and followed Yugi's lead. The three quickly made it to their room and were quickly asleep.

The next morning Yugi awoke to a soft tickling on his nose and he rubbed at it with his eyes still closed before rolling over, he was still tired so he was desperately hoping that he'd be able to get back to sleep. Unfortunately that didn't seem like it was going to be the case because suddenly the tickling sensation reached his side and he couldn't stop himself from laughing slightly.

Yugi rubbed at his side to try and get the tickling to stop, but when he did he felt something soft and wondered what it was.

Despite not wanting to, Yugi forced himself to open his eyes and looked to see what was going on and it was now that he saw that Yami and Jounochi were both hovering over him with grins on their faces, Yugi also noticed that Jounochi was holding a white feather.

Yugi's eyes widened as he started at what could only be classified as one of the most powerful forms of torture known to mankind.

Jounochi and Yami noticed this and they both laughed softly.

"Good morning Aibou." Yami greeted.

"Morning Yug'." Jounochi said in turn.

"G- Good morning." Yugi replied, still eyeing the feather suspiciously, "What are you doing with that?"

Jounochi blinked before he looked down at the feather still in his hand, "Oh, this? Well, you know, what else do you do with a feather?"

Yugi's eyes widened further, but before he could do anything to protect himself Yami had pinned him back down to the mattress and Jounochi was softly running the feather up and down one of Yugi's sides.

Yugi shrieked with laughter and struggled as much as he could against Yami, but unfortunately to no avail. After a few moments though, when Yugi yelled, "I have to use the bathroom." Jounochi stopped his tickling and Yami released his grip and the two watched as Yugi shot off of the bed as quickly as possible and ran straight into the afore mentioned room.

Yami and Jounochi just stayed where they were on the bed before looking at each other and bursting out in laughter.


	9. 9 Peachshipping, K

_This one hurt my soul_

_Pairing: Peachshipping (Yugi/Anzu)_

_Rating: K_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh  
><em>

_Peach_

Yugi and Anzu walked through the produce section of the local grocery store. After eight months of dating the two had finally decided that it was time to move in together and so they were doing their first shopping trip together.

Yugi was pushing the cart as Anzu looked though the produce, she stopped at the apples and grabbed a bag.

"So Yugi, what's your favorite fruit?" Anzu asked as she began to put a few of the apples in the bag.

Yugi blushed softly before answering, "Peaches."

Anzu blinked before turning to look back at the other, she blushed and smiled, "Yugi that was really cheesy."

Yugi laughed slightly, "But it's true."

Anzu shook her head and placed the bag of apples in the cart before walking over to where the peaches were, grabbing another one of the produce bags, "Fine." She said as she started placing peaches in the bag, a small smile still on her face.


	10. 10 Hikarishipping, K

_I found it very difficult to come up with a literal meaning for this one (I know that hikari means light, but that wasn't working). I hope that I did alright._

_Pairing: Hikarishipping (Malik/Ryou/Yugi)_

_Rating: K_

_Disclaimer: Yugioh is not mine  
><em>

_Hikari_

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were all sitting crowded together at the desk in Yugi's room. The three were whispering over a peace of paper and every once in a while one of them would stop to giggle at something. This had been going on for several moments and Yami, Marik, and Bakura had no idea what to make of this situation.

Yami stood in the door frame, in plain view, and had been for several minutes and yet the three hikaris seemed not to notice this fact at all and just continued to whisper to each other. Bakura and Marik were standing on either side of the door frame and were peeking into the room, seeming to be too concerned about what the three lights were talking about to risk being seen by them.

"What do you suppose their doing?" Marik asked in a whisper.

Yami just shrugged.

"I have no idea, but I don't trust it." Bakura replied.

Yami shook his head at this, "I'm sure that it's nothing." Yami whispered back before turning to look at the three hikaris once again and in a loader voice he asked, "What are you three up to?"

At the sound of the former Pharaoh's voice the three lights immediately stopped talking and all looked over at him in unison.

Yami blinked, slightly taken aback.

After a few seconds Yugi replied with an all-too-innocent grin, "Nothing."

Malik and Ryou just nodded, matching grins on their own faces.

It was now that Bakura decided to step more into the room, "You know, it's the yami's jobs to plot against other people not the hikari's."

"Yeah." Marik piped in as he also stepped into the room, "I think that you're messing with the balance of nature or something."

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik all just looked at each other, blinking before they all burst into laughter, which only seemed to unnerve the three yamis even more.

Malik was the first to stop laughing, "We're not doing anything like that." He said, but the grin that was still on his face did not help make the yamis believe him.

"Uh, yeah…" Yami started, "Well, we'll just leave you to that." He said before quickly making his way out of the room.

"Um…" Marik and Bakura muttered glancing between the door that the Pharaoh had just left through and the three hikaris who were still grinning at them, "What he said." And with that they left.

Once the three darker halves were gone Yugi, Ryou, and Malik looked at each other again before bursting into another fit of laughter.


	11. 11 Blindshipping, T

_Pairing: Blindshipping (Atem/Yugi)_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
><em>

_Blind_

Atem walked through the busy market place in one of the villages that surrounded the palace. He had somehow managed to ditch his guards and had quickly disguised himself before making his way out of the palace to look around the city.

Atem was sure that his guards had realized by now that he was missing and were searching the whole palace for him, but at the moment he didn't care, he just needed sometime to himself, and he knew that he wouldn't be getting it if he stayed locked up in there.

Atem continued to look around, a slight smile on his face. He was greatly enjoying the fact that no one knew who he actually was. It was so nice to not have every person that he walked passed bow at him and quiver in fear, instead he was treated just like everyone else. Atem could definitely get used to this.

An hour passed and Atem looked up at the sun with a sigh, _'I should probably be heading back. If I'm gone any longer my cousin will have the whole army looking for me.'_ He thought.

Atem was just about to turn around and start making his way back to the palace, but suddenly he heard a cry for help. Atem blinked as he looked for the sores of the noise and quickly spotted it.

A little off from him was a boy who looked remarkably like him, only a lot younger. The boy was surrounded by three older men.

Atem glared at the men as he stormed over to the group, he didn't know why he suddenly felt so angry, but something in him told him that he needed to protect this boy and so he followed his instinct and walked over.

"Leave him alone." Atem shouted.

At the sound of his voice the three men turned to look at him, the one in front smirked, "And what are you going to do if we don't, this little brat is obviously trying to impersonate the Pharaoh, we're just teaching him a lesson."

"I don't think it is your place to be punishing him even if that was what he was doing." Atem replied, not at all afraid of the men, even though they looked to be much taller then him.

The three men started to advance on Atem, "Like I said, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll have you locked away in the dungeon." Atem said as he allowed the hood, that had been hiding his true identity form everyone, drop.

The three men gasped when they realized who it was and feel to their knees, begging to be forgiven.

Atem scoffed, "Just get out of my sight."

At this the three men fled as fast as they could in case the angry monarch decided to change his mind.

Once the three men were out of sight Atem turned to the boy who the men had been harassing. The boy was curled up in a ball, as if trying to hide.

Atem approached the boy slowly and kneeled before him, "Are you alright?"

The boy looked up at the sound of his voice and Atem looked into bright amethyst eyes, but something seemed to be off with them with the same time, it felt as if the boy wasn't actually looking at him.

"I- I'm fine." He replied timidly.

"I'm glad to hear that." Atem said as he stood and extended a hand to the boy as a means to help him up.

The boy made no move to except the hand however and Atem blinked, wondering if it was just that the boy was afraid of him.

"Come with me and I'll get you washed up." Atem said, bending down and taking one of the boys hands in his own.

The boy jumped slightly at this, as if he hadn't expected the sudden contact, but other then that he allowed Atem to help him off of the ground.

"A- Are you really the Pharaoh?" The boy asked.

Atem blinked at this question, of course he was the Pharaoh, had the boy never seen him before? But that didn't make sense he had made so many public appearances that he was sure that everyone should have known who he was.

"Yes, I am." He answered, not really sure what else to say.

The boy looked at the ground when he heard this before looking back up at the man, once again it seemed as though the boy wasn't actually looking at his face, "And do we really look alike?"

What was going on? The boy couldn't tell that they looked alike…?

Suddenly it clicked, this boy was blind. It explained why Atem felt as though he wasn't actually looking at him and why he hadn't accepted his hand.

Atem smiled sadly, feeling bad that he hadn't noticed before, "Yes, we do look a little similar."

At this the boy frowned, "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to impersonate you."

Atem chuckled, "And I didn't think that you were. Now come, how does coming with me to the palace sound?"

The boy gasped, "Really?"

"Why not? But first, you must do something for me." Atem said.

The boy blinked, "What?"

"Tell me your name." Atem replied.

The boy giggled slightly at this, "Yugi."

Atem smiled back, "Very well then Yugi, let as go on our way." He said as he gripped the boys hand again.

Yugi just smiled as he allowed the other man to guide him toward the palace.

_Well, that's all of them for now, if anyone wants to suggest the next pairing I should do this for that would be awesome. I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you for reading._


End file.
